Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for transmitting a signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power conversion device and a method for transmitting a protection signal using the same.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of science and technology, the techniques used by the electronic power industry are maturing; hence, power supply devices are widely applied in various electronic devices. Reliability is a basic requirement for such an electronic power device. A reliable electronic power device can stably operate under normal operating conditions, and can effectively protect itself when the electronic power device is malfunctioning, so that the electronic power device will not be damaged.
When malfunctioning, the electronic power device mainly uses an optical-isolation component or an isolated pulse transformer to transmit a fault signal. However, if an optical-isolation component is used to transmit a fault signal, the manufacturing cost of the electronic power device will be increased and the reliability thereof will be lowered. Moreover, if an isolated pulse transformer is used to transmit a fault signal, an individual isolated pulse transformer must be disposed for each power semiconductor switch so as to return the fault signal thereof; consequently, the structure of the electronic power device becomes complicated, which is unfavorable for the manufacturing process.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages are associated with existing products that require further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have yet to find a solution.